Flanders is Trying
by IceAmaterasu
Summary: Flanders goes through a lot. In a AU where Homer and Marge divorce. Homer takes Bart with him.
1. Prologue - Maude's Death

N/A: The Flanders family is my favorite, so I'm writing a fan fiction about them! :D

Prologue

"Fire!" exclaimed the cheerleader, as everything went in slow motion for Ned.

He turned to his wife, Maude. He got up to take the drinks for her- Suddenly, all the t-shirts hit Maude and the momentum threw her back. "MAUDE!" He grabbed her hand as she fell, but if Ned wasn't careful, he'd fall too- and Rodd and Todd would be parent less.

Everyone gasped and turned to the commotion.

"N-Neddy, pull me up!" She cried, obviously scared of falling.

"I'm trying dear, I'm trying!" Ned cried.

Homer turned, grabbing one of the t-shirts on the ground. "Ooh, here's my shirt- HEY, YOU MISSED!" He pointed to the cheerleaders, but he bumped into Flanders, making Ned lose his grip, and Maude fell. "NO!" Ned screamed, but he fell backwards from Homer and started tumbling down the stairs.

"MAU- OW! OH! OWWW!"

Dr. Hibbert had arrived, but it was already too late. "My lord, she's dead!"

Ned finally hit the step, falling onto the grass. He was in tears. "Maude! This is all a dream, all a dream, and you'll wake up.."

"You'll wake up.."

"IT'S NOT A DREAM!" He screamed and ran towards where his wife fell. "MOVE! MOVE!" He yelled, pushing through the crowd of people and fell next to his wife.

"Come on! Stay with me!" He cried.

"STAY WITH ME!" Flanders cried out, but no one was there to answer.

Dr. Hibbert grabbed her body, as a ambulance had already appeared thanks to the cheerleaders.

"NO! NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Flanders yelled, jumping to his feet as Dr. Hibbert started running to the ambulance

"MAUDE! MAUDE!" Flanders yelled, but he was distracted by Rodd and Todd.

"Daddy, is Mommy OK?" Todd asked, while Rodd looked at his father with a worried look

"I-I don't know, but we're gonna go pray for her, OK?"

He had to act like the hero. He had to stand up for his children.

Even though he was hurting so, so much.

He had to pretend.

Pretend she was okay.

Even though.

She wasn't.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

It was a day after Maude fell. Flanders had been called to the hospital, and he knew what it was. She probably messed up her brain or she died- It was too much to think about, so he focused on his objective.

He pressed the doorbell on the Simspons property. He needed someone to look after Rodd and Todd, but he knew Marge and Homer had been fightin' a lot, so he might have to bring Rodd and Todd with them. Why am I speaking in third person like I'm narrating my every move? Stop that.

Marge opened the door, "Yes, Mister Flanders?".

Oh no.

She has a black eye.

I know Homer's been getting drunk and all, but... he can't go this far, can he?

"Oh Marge- You have a black eye- I w-wouldn't wanna interrupt my neighborino and give any troubles- She interupted me.

"No no, don't worry about it. What do you need?" She said.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could watch Rodd and Todd, I've been called into the hospital about Maude and.." I tried continuing on, but I fumbled my words... Diddly darnit, can't you do anything right?

"Oh, of course, I just have to go quickly do something, you can go get them right now."

She turned and closed the door. I heard Homer and Marge yelling, so I backed up and got Rodd and Todd.

I walked back, seeing Homer walking out due to Marge drunkenily and walked off, probably to Moe's by himself.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Rodd asked.

"I'm gonna go check on her, and you guys are gonna go to Auntie Marge, OK?" He _responded._

"Yay!" They both exclaimed, and rushed inside with Marge. Marge nodded at me and closed the door. I sighed and walked to my car, getting in and driving to the hospital.

This is so diddly darn bad, it's a diddly nightmare.

Later, at the hooossspittallll...

"Uhm, yes. I'm here for Maude Flanders, spelle s?" I said.

"Her health is rapidly decreasing. Room 107." The person behind the counter said.

"U-uhm, Okay. T-thank you." Rapidly decreasing? Does that mean she's dead, or dying? Please god, give me a miracle..

I walked up to room 107, opening the door. There was Maude, with so many many IVs.. Her heartbeat was decreasing by the minute.. There was Dr. Hibbert.

I turned to him. "U-uh, is she doin alright..?" I asked, but I prayed for a good answer. Good answer, please, please good answer.

"Sad to say, but she'd be lucky to live another day. She fell face first and hit her head real bad, and a few drinks fell straight on her head, which caused a little extra damage." He said, turning to her.

"Can.. Can I spend the time with her until she...dies?" I asked.

"Of course, but you'll have to leave once she stops breathing. The funeral plans, you can make yourself. Goodbye." He slightly chuckled. I know he was a doctor and it was bad to laugh, but it was some weird thing he did. He turned to the door and left.

"Maude, I'm sorry.. I should've pulled you up instead..." I frowned, and grabbed her hand.

Slowly, her heartbeat decreased with every minute.

And I realized, It wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.

A/N: Sorry for the not very long chapters, I try. Since my laptop is kinda broken but is being fixed, I can't post anything yet.


	3. Author's note sorry guys

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI! I just wanted to say... well you see, I have no desire of continiung this story and a few others. You see, I've been really busy and i've grown and went into some other fandoms. I'm sorry I can't continue it, but I'll try to complete the other ones. 3 you all and thank you for supporting me!)**


End file.
